Tu ángel
by SakuGrace
Summary: Sakura Haruno, estudiante, como todas cedió al encanto de Sasuke Uchiha. él cumplió su apuesta pero no pensó enamorarse. Quedrán separarlos y lo lograrán haciendo que se odien intensamente, asi como se aman. Un día Sasuke decide vengarse y Sakura no ve otra salida que su muerte. Al despertar se encuentra en su funeral. Tiene que salvar su alma de la oscuridad. ¿Podrá perdonar?
1. Flash Back I

_Sakura es una chica normal que como todas cedió bajo los encantos de un Uchiha_

 _Sasuke es retado a estar con Sakura y como todo Uchiha acepta el reto_

 _Sasuke y Sakura desarrollan sentimientos y son felices, pero gente mala y envidiosa quiere separarlos_

 _Pusieron una trampa que logró separarlos y herirlos gravemente... lograron lo que querían... Sasuke odiaba a Sakura y Sakura odiaba a Sasuke..._

 _Tiempo después Sasuke juega con Sakura en modo de venganza y Sakura termina suicidandose.._

 _Al abrir los ojos ella se encuentra en su propio funeral debajo de un arbol, nadie la ve, nadie la escucha, sin embargo ella ve que muy a lo lejos... casi nada visible se encontraba el Uchiha..._

 _Las lagrimas empiezan a desbordar de sus ojos, sin embargo dos personas están destrás de ella..._

 _Una hermosa mujer..._

 _Un atractivo hombre..._

 _Sakura hace un pacto con el cielo y el infierno... para salvar su alma_

 **HOLA CHICAS 3 AQUÍ SAKUGRACE CON UNO DE SUS FICS MÁS ANTIGUOS. ACTUALIZACIÓN CADA 3 DÍAS. LAS QUIERO 3**

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DENSE UNA VUELTA POR MIS OTROS FICS: GIGOLOVE, AMOR DE BARRIO, ME DEBES UNA, OTRA PARODIA DE AKATSUKI, A LOVELY SONGFIC, LOS UCHIHA Y MUCHOS MÁS DENTRO DE POCO S2**

 **PÁGINA EN FACEBOOK: SASUSAKU BY SAKUGRACE**

 _ **LOVE SASUSAKU S2 LOVE READ S2**_

-¡Sakura! -escuchaba su voz llamándome - No te puedes esconder para siempre, sabes que te encontraré

Al oír cada una de sus palabras la piel se me estremecía cada vez más, tome mis piernas y terminé de acomodarme bajo una de las mesas de aquel salón...

Rogaba que no me encontrara...

 _-Aaaaaaaaaaaa! - comenzaban los gritos desde muy temprano..._

 _-¿Alguien tiene un espejo? - preguntaba una chica desesperada_

 _-Akira rápido pásame tu labial - decía otra_

 _-¿Ya llego? - preguntó una que recién acababa de llegar_

 _-No, no, aún no llega tranquila - le respondió_

 _Yo simplemente me mantenía alejada, era desesperante tener que oír a todas esas chicas, y eso que estábamos en el corredor frente a la puerta principal de la escuela..._

 _-Hey frentezota... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en la biblioteca estudiando? - pregunto mi queridísima y estimada amiga Karin..._

 _-¿y tú no deberías estar en un burdel puteando? - le respondí con mucho cariño_

 _-¡Karin llegó! ¡Llegó!, está estacionando su carro afuera... - dijo una viniendo a toda velocidad chocándose conmigo y haciendo que todas mis cosas se salieran de mi mochila desparramándose por todo el corredor..._

 _-Cuando no tu siempre tan torpe - me dijo Karin pateando uno de mis cuadernos mientras yo me agachaba para recoger mis cosas- mientras tanto todas ustedes - gritó dirigiéndose a todo el mar de hormonas que se empujaban unas a otras - ya saben... no hablen con él, no lo miren directamente a los ojos, no le coqueteen, es solo mío ¿entendieron? - terminó de hablar mientras sentía como alguien se paraba detrás mío..._

 _-¿Quien es todo tuyo? - preguntó una voz masculina tan gruesa y seductora que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera..._

 _-Sa...Sasu...Sasuke-kun - dijo sonrojada Karin mientras se inclinaba en modo de respeto y todas las demás hacían lo mismo... yo solo atine a voltear mi cabeza..._

 _Y ahí lo vi... era de piel blanca... profundos ojos negros... sus cabellos eran negros con un toque de azul oscuro... simplemente perfecto..._

 _-Yo... yo soy Karin - se presentó la perr..., perdón, quise decir: se presentó Karin - ¿tu eres Sasuke Uchiha verdad? el nuevo estudiante de intercambio, te daré un recorrido por la escuela_

 _-Hmp - dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado pisando uno de mis lapiceros_

 _-¡Hey tú! - dije - fíjate por donde caminas quieres_

 _-¿Me hablas a mí? - dijo señalándose con un dedo y dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro..._

 _Las palabras no salían de mi boca... pero estoy segura que el sonrojo de mi rostro no podía ser más notorio..._

 _El soltó una leve risa que fue como música para mis oídos y se dio media vuelta mientras seguía a la zorra de Karin..._

 _Era obvio que se acababa de burlar de mí_

 _Esa noche soñé con él cosas no muy decentes... ¿era posible que una persona se quedara en tu mente después de una sola mirada y un leve cruce de palabras?..._

-¡Sakura sal de una vez! - gritó... cada vez lo oía más cerca... - Así solo lo haces más divertido y me excitas más...

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos... tenía que admitirlo, estaba aterrada... si él... si él me encontraba yo... yo jamás podría sobrevivir con lo que él pensaba hacerme... ya no...

 _1 semana después, en la tarde..._

 _Me dirigía a tomar el bus para regresar a mi casa pero alguien me sostuvo del brazo_

 _-¿Cuál es tu proble...? ¿Uchiha? - dije al reconocerlo_

 _-¿Sakura verdad? - me dijo, no parecía tener mucho interés_

 _-Hai... - respondí_

 _-Toma - dijo extendiéndome una cajita larga y delgada_

 _-¿Qué es esto? - pregunté_

 _-Solo ábrelo... – me dijo algo aburrido._

 _Muy obediente empecé a abrirlo y me sorprendí al ver que era el mismo lapicero que el pisó el primer día que llegó..._

 _-¿Es el mismo verdad? – me preguntó él_

 _-Hai... Pero ¿por...? - no pude terminar de preguntar porque él había puesto su dedo en mis labios…_

 _-No es para tanto – me dijo fijando su vista en el montón de chicas de los alrededores – solo dime… ¿Saldrías conmigo?_

 _-¿Qué...? - pregunté confundida y sonrojada y ante la mirada matadora de muchas a mi alrededor_

 _-Que si quieres salir conmigo - dijo frunciendo el ceño como si me hiciera un favor al repetirlo_

 _Realmente no pude evitar emocionarme y sentirme confundida, solo habíamos chocado miradas el primer día y ahora de la nada ¿él siente interés por mí?.Tenía ganas de decirle que sí pero algo no me hacía sentir segura_

 _-No gracias - dije sonriéndole_

 _-Lo tomare como un sí - ¿Qué?... espera… ¿no le había dicho que no? - mañana saliendo del cole ¿ok? Nos vemos Sakura - dijo mientras subía a un elegante carro delante de mí y despidiéndose con la mano_

 _-Pe... Pero... Yo... ¡Espera! - grité_

 _-Te veo mañana - dijo mientras su carro desaparecía por la pista..._

 _Mi vista volvió al lapicero que me había regalado..._

 _Fue cuando me di cuenta que el Uchiha, por más atorrante que fuera… me gustaba y tal vez yo también a él... que estúpida fui... no me había dado cuenta que ese era el inicio de su juego..._

El reloj de aquel salón hacía un espeluznante tic tac…

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos y mi mano tapaba mi boca para que los sollozos no se escucharan…

Los pasos de Sasuke se oían cada vez más cerca…

 _Estaba en el salón de clases, apenas faltaban unos minutos para que acabara la última hora y yo podría reunirme con Sasuke a nuestra... ci... cit... lo que sea... estaba nervioso... pero mis nervios explotaron cuando escuche la campana..._

 _Tomé mis cosas y me apresuré a salir..._

 _-Haruno... - me llamó el maestro... esto no puede estar pasándome a mí_

 _-¿Sí? - pregunté_

 _-Serías tan amable de acomodar estos papeles en el armario - me pidió_

 _-Etto... pues es que iba con prisa y..._

 _-Ok, entonces te lo encargo, buen fin de semana Haruno... - dijo cerrando la puerta_

 _Solté un suspiro... a ese profesor no le podías decir que no y si le decías no... Para él era como un sí._

 _-Si me apuro esto no me tomará más de 5 minutos... - dije mientras me ponía a hacerlo..._

 _La puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente haciéndome voltear para encontrarme con nada más ni nada menos que Karin, Ino y Tenten._

 _-¿Y ustedes que quieren? - pregunté... realmente esto no podía estar pasándome a mí y justo hoy..._

 _-Es simple Sakurita... no dejaremos que vayas a esa cita con MI Sasuke... - dijo Karin recalcando ese "MI"_

 _-¿Así...? - pregunté arqueando una ceja - ¿y supuestamente como lo impedirás?_

 _-No debiste preguntar - dijo Tenten mientras iba y le ponía pestillo a la puerta_

 _-¿Que estás haciendo? - pregunté ya algo nerviosa..._

 _-No te metas con lo que no es tuyo Sakura - dijo Karin mientras me daba una sorpresiva patada en el estómago..._

 _-¡A! - me retorcía de dolor en el piso... sentí como Tenten e Ino tomaban cada uno de mis brazos y me levantaban hasta quedar a la altura de Karin._

 _-Eres una perra... - le dije y ella solo me tiró una cachetada tras otra..._

 _-Esto es una advertencia Sakura... además ya pasó más de 10 minutos... Sasukito no espera a nadie… de seguro se canso de esperarte y se fue, sin embargo nos aseguraremos de que no vayas a buscarlo..._

 _-Oye Ino ¿qué día es hoy? - preguntó Tenten_

 _-Es viernes... - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa..._

 _-Sí - respondió la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa_

 _-¿Que están pensando? - preguntó Karin un poco fastidiada_

 _Tenten me soltó y rápidamente Ino tomó mi otro brazo..._

 _Tenten se acercó a Karin y le susurró algo al oído de Karin que hizo que a esta se le iluminara la mirada y una gran sonrisa apareciera en su boca..._

 _-Me parece una excelente idea... - dijo mirándome - siendo así por favor procedan... - ordenó Karin_

 _Tenten se acercó a mí y tomó el lugar de Ino mientras ella se acercó al armario que acababa de arreglar y Karin sacaba cinta adhesiva del cajón del profesor_

 _-Que ordenado se ve esto - dijo Ino mientras tomaba las cosas de el armario y las tiraba_

 _-¡Oye! - grité enfurecida - ¿Qué haces?_

 _-Nada más hago espacio - dijo mirándome..._

 _Fue cuando sentí que ponían cinta alrededor de mis muñecas juntando mis manos...lo mismo con mis piernas... y todo eso mientras yo me resistía inútilmente..._

 _Las tres me metieron al armario..._

 _-Buen fin de semana Sakurita - dijo Karin cerrando el armario no sin antes poniéndome una cinta en la boca..._

La perilla de la puerta del salón donde estaba escondida giró y la puerta se abrió…

Sentía como mi corazón latía tanto que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho… eso no sin antes darme un infarto…

-Te encontré… - escuché su voz y al mismo tiempo una mano jaló de mi pierna sacándome de mi escondite…

 _Mis forcejeos eran inútiles._

 _Por más que me costara admitirlo Karin había hecho un buen trabajo reteniéndome…_

 _-"No puedo quedarme aquí" –decía…estaba aterrada, todo el fin de semana atrapada en el armario, no, ¡NO¡ tenía que hacer algo, no tenía móvil y en casa nadie notaria mi ausencia, nadie vendría a buscarme solo tengo la esperanza que el conserje pase a limpiar pero es viernes en la tarde el colegio cierra las puertas a esta hora y ya no se abren hasta el lunes – "Sasuke" – ese nombre llegó de pronto a mi mente… recién caía en cuenta de que acababa de perder la cita con Sasuke, pero no era una simple cita, era una cita con el grandioso ídolo juvenil de la escuela... Sasuke Uchiha. Seguramente la oportunidad de salir con él era única y no se repetiría más…_

 _No tiene caso… al parecer pasare el fin de semana en el armario del colegio…_

 _Paso alrededor de una hora cuando…_

 _-¿Sakura estás aquí? – preguntó una voz masculina desde afuera muy cerca de la puerta de donde estaba que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par_

 _Empecé a moverme insistentemente tratando de llamar su atención y que entrara al salón donde estaba encerrada-_

 _-¿Hay alguien aquí? – dijo entrando, aunque no veía nada sabía que había entrado_

 _Me movía y retorcía con todas mis fuerzas… ¿Quién era? Me estaba buscando… ¿Sería Sasuke?_

 _-¿Sakura…? – pregunto al abrir el armario - ¿Qué demonios… ?- no lo deje continuar… había caído encima de él_

 _-mmm… mmm… mmm… - trate de decir_

 _-¿Puedes hablar más claro? – me preguntó él mirándome extrañado_

 _-"Claro porque no después de todo que tan difícil puede ser cuando tienes una cinta que te tapa la boca" - pensé_

 _-A… ya veo... – Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cinta de mi boca – espera…_

…

 _-Aaaa! – Grité cuando el saco la cinta – dolió, al menos puedes ser más delicado – le dije reprochándolo_

 _-Soy más delicado cuando no tengo peso extra encima – me dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado_

 _Fue cuando recién caí en la cuenta que estaba encima de él…_

 _-Lo siento… - dije apenada mientras me levantaba a duras penas, ya que mis manos seguían atadas_

 _-¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo serio dándome vuelta para desatarme_

 _-No tiene importancia- dije… realmente_ para que perder el tiempo explicándole… Karin es la hija de la directora y lo que ella haga siempre será cubierto por su madre…

 _-Así que eres del tipo que se deja maltratar sin hacer nada al respecto… - dijo él_

 _-No tiene caso Sasuke, quien lo hizo siempre se sale con la suya – dije sobando mis muñecas – pero ya me las pagara_

 _-Tomas la justicia por tus propias manos – dijo sonriendo de lado – tienes suerte que vine a buscarte_

 _Fue ahí donde me di cuenta…_

 _-¿Esperaste por mí todo este tiempo? – pregunte sorprendida pero profundamente feliz por dentro_

 _-No exactamente – dijo él – nunca me habían dejado plantado y hoy no iba a ser el día_

 _Solo sonreí, su comentario fue de alguien con el autoestima muy elevado pero que más da, eso hizo que viniera a buscarme y que me salvara_

 _-¿Aun está de pie lo de la cita? – le pregunté con timidez_

 _-Ya es algo tarde, si tus padres no tienen problema aun podemos hacer algo – me dijo él_

 _-Para nada – dije con la voz apagada – ellos… están de viaje – mentí_

 _-Mmm... Entonces si esta cita sale bien tal vez podamos ir a tu casa luego – dijo mirándome con una mirada demasiado sensual_

 _-¿Qué… que dices Uchiha? – Pregunte nerviosa – eres un descarado – sonreí nerviosamente_

 _Un rubor se apodero de mis mejillas, estaba con un chico muy guapo y estaba sumamente nerviosa_

 _-Vamos por un helado - dijo saliendo del salón_

 _-Espera... ¿vamos a dejar todo este desorden? - le pregunte a lo que el alzo una ceja_

 _¡Que estúpida, yo con un chico queriendo llevarme a comer helado y preocupada por el desorden!_

 _-Si quieres quédate y ordena - dijo él - o vienes conmigo y te hago pasar un buen rato - dijo con otra mirada sensual_

 _Ese chico me ponía cada vez más nerviosa_

 _Le mostré una sonrisa y fui con él..._

-¡Suéltame¡ - grité asustada, él me levanto con sus brazos y me estrelló contra la pared del salón

-Sabes que te va a gustar – dijo mientras lamia mi cuello

-Me das asco – decía entre lagrimas – asco entiendes – le seguía gritando

-Di lo que quieras, hoy vuelves a ser mía – dijo mientras me besaba violentamente

Le escupí en la cara a lo que él me atinó una cachetada… Caí bruscamente al suelo, mi mejilla me ardía

-No eres más que una perra – dijo con rencor

Me incorpore y le lance una silla, salí corriendo…

 _La tarde se convirtió en noche más rápido de lo que había esperado, saliendo de la escuela me llevó en su carro a una cafetería cerca de un bello parque. La mirada de las chicas hacia él eran muy intensas, estaba con un sueño de hombre…_

 _No había hablado en todo el camino y el silencio era incomodo…_

 _Pidió el helado para mí y para él solo un café._

 _-Hey Sasuke –_

 _-Dime – dijo él de lo más normal_

 _-¿Qué te parece la nueva escuela? – esa no era la pregunta que me moría por hacerle, la pregunta era ¿Por qué me invito a salir?_

 _-Es como cualquier otra a la que haya ido – dijo él sin interés_

 _-De seguro es difícil cambiarse– le dije yo - cursar el 4 año con una promoción distinta..._

 _-Cuando se viaja constantemente es más sencillo despegarse de las cosas – dijo él – y de las personas – aclaró después_

 _-¿Terminaras el año aquí? – pregunté mostrando mi interés_

 _-No lo sé – dijo él– si el lugar me parece interesante puede que me quede – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, esa sonrisa arrogante que se le ve tan bien…_

 _-¿Y hasta ahora como va? – le dije mirándolo… sensual, creo…_

 _Se sonrió y nuestro pedido llegó, el mozo le ofreció azúcar para su café mas él lo rechazó_

 _-No me gustan las cosas dulces – me dijo_

 _-Es una pena – dije yo – Yo adoro los dulces_

 _-¿Por eso tu cabello parece chicle? – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café_

 _Le hice una mueca de fastidio, odiaba cuando decían que mi cabello era como el chicle_

 _-Ya descubrí como molestarte – dijo con otra arrogante sonrisa_

 _-Y yo en cambio no sé nada de ti – le dije dejando de comer mi helado_

 _-Dejémoslo para otra cita – dijo él – ahora solo quiero saber de ti, ya luego sabrás de mí_

 _-¿Entonces no me dirás nada de ti? – pregunté tratando de que no se notara la sorpresa y… felicidad que sentía por saber que me invitaría otra vez_

 _-¿Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó él mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros_

 _-No sé, vienes de otra ciudad, de seguro tienes un par de historias que contar – dije_

 _-¿No será que te preocupa si deje una novia? – me miro divertido_

 _-¡No¡ - dije un poco mas fuerte de lo que debí… que vergüenza_

 _-No te preocupes Sakura ninguna loca vendrá por ti – dijo burlándose_

 _-No vendrá de muy lejos – dije yo – ya hay un montón de locas esperando por ti en el colegio_

 _-¿Las mismas locas que te amarraron en el armario? – preguntó él_

 _-si – asentí – las mismas locas_

 _-Disculpa si te cause molestias, tal vez debí ser más discreto al invitarte a salir – dijo – después de todo soy Sasuke Uchiha_

 _-¿Así que es normal para ti tener tantas admiradoras? – pregunte con burla_

 _El asintió con su cabeza y de nuevo volvimos al silencio incómodo_

 _-Sasuke – dije al terminar mi helado – gracias por invitarme, será mejor que ya vaya a casa – estar con ese chico me ponía nerviosa, más de lo que imagine, preferí cortar la cita ya porque no quería hundir mis posibilidades de una segunda oportunidad._

 _-Te llevo – me dijo mientras pedía la cuenta_

 _-No vivo tan lejos – le aclare – puedo ir a pie sola_

 _Pago la cuenta sin responderme y salió hacia su auto y me abrió la puerta_

 _-Está bien – dije regalándole una sonrisa_

 _El camino a casa fue callado solo yo dándole las indicaciones para llegar_

 _-Aquí es – dije_

 _Mi casa era grande y tenía un pequeña cerca alrededor del jardín, de esas casas normales en los suburbios_

 _-Gracias por traerme – estaba pensando si debía darle un beso en la mejilla… decidí que mejor no – Buenas… - las noches quedaron atrapadas en sus labios de él…_

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude él iba tras de mí…

Me agarro de la pierna e hizo que cayera, él cayó sobre mí…

-Sakura deja de correr – dijo en mi oído

-Déjame por favor – suplicaba – no me hagas daño – lloraba

-¿Daño? – Dijo él con odio – solo te devolveré lo que me hiciste – dijo agarrándome del brazo y levantándome

Me arrastró entre forcejeos y gritos por los pasillos, entramos a un salón

 _-Sasuke… - solté en un suspiro sorprendido por el repentino beso que me dio_

 _-No digas nada – me silencio otra vez con sus labios_

 _Cuando un chico como él te besa, bien o mal, solo te dejas llevar…_

 _Se quitó su cinturón y se inclinó más hacia mí y me besaba profundamente_

 _-Espera – dije mientras lo separaba – es muy pronto – el ya besaba mi cuello_

 _Él se separo y me miro divertido_

 _-No te preocupes, no pienso propasarme contigo – dijo a lo que yo me puse colorada – no hoy… – mirada sensual_

 _Por dios que el Uchiha me tenía donde quería_

 _-¿Harás algo mañana? – me preguntó_

 _-No – rayos, mañana es sábado, ¿Quién está libre un sábado? Solo un bicho raro como yo_

 _-Habrá una fiesta mañana en la noche ¿quieres ir conmigo? – dijo él_

 _-¿Una fiesta? – pregunté_

 _-Tus padres están de viaje no creo que se molesten si vas a una pequeña fiesta nocturna_

 _-No, ellos no son problema – dije decidida_

 _-Bien, paso por ti a las 8 – dijo saliendo del auto para abrirme la puerta_

 _Baje del auto y nos quedamos mirando_

 _Él sonrió, me agarró de la cintura, me dio otro beso y susurró un "hasta mañana" en mi oído_

 _Yo camine automáticamente hacia mi casa, sin voltear atrás, roja como un tomate. Cuando voltee él ya se había marchado…_

Me tiró con fuerza contra el escritorio del maestro y cerró la puerta con llave

-Ahora no te escaparas de mí – dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba el cinturón

-Sasuke no lo hagas – dije - por favor – solo lloraba

-Pero Sakura… lo hemos hecho tantas veces – dijo divertido

-Déjame en paz – lloraba - ¡Auxilio! – empecé a gritar

-¡Cállate! – otra cachetada

Se lanzó encima de mí, su cuerpo me aplastaba

Entre forcejeos logre patearle la entrepierna, me pare y tire las cosas del escritorio encima de él, fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y nuevamente empecé a correr...


	2. Flash Back II

Me encontraba en el centro comercial rodeada de unas 6 bolsas y tomando una malteada... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me había despertado de lo más normal hasta que recordé la fiesta con Sasuke en la noche, desafortunadamente me acordé en el instante que tomaba un sorbo de leche y no pude evitar atorarme.

¿Yo salí ayer con Sasuke Uchiha?, un chico que se había vuelto uno de los más populares en solo 1 semana de su llegada

¿Yo me besé con Sasuke Uchiha?, bien ahí mis pensamientos estaban en una crisis, no sabía si había hecho bien en besarlo, prácticamente no sé si quede como una fácil... o si simplemente estuvo tan bien como se sintió... que lío.

¿Fui invitada a una fiesta?, si la memoria no me falla hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto, un chico rubio hiperactivo muy popular y querido por todos... ni siquiera sabía que tendría una fiesta...

No había ido a ninguna fiestaa desde que empezó la secundaria... Si bien no era la más odiada, esa por supuesto era Karin aunque nadie tenía el valor para decírselo, yo era una del montón...

No era completamente invisible, los que andaban en mis clases sabían mi nombre pero en los recreos paraba sola, comía sola y me regresaba a mi casa sola.

Mis amigas de primaria se alejaron, algunas se pasaron al equipo de Karin, otras decidieron crecer en popularidad y juntarse con otros grupos, mi antipatía con Karin me costó otras amistades... en fin me quedé sola

Solo hay una amiga que se quedo conmigo incondicionalmente y esa es Hinata, si bien Hinata es un amor y mi mejor amiga tratamos en lo posible de no tener tanta conexión en el colegio, fue desición mía, Hinata es muy tímida y vulnerable no soportaría que Karin se enterara que es la única amiga que tengo ya que sería otra presa de esa zorra y Hinata no soportaría ni la mitad de lo que yo soporto en el la invite a comprar conmigo porque cualquiera nos vería y le correría el chisme a Karin... es una amistad secreta pero es divertido en parte porque a pesar de que sea secreto Hinata y yo tenemos una relación inquebrantable, casi como hermanas.

En fin, cuando una anda sola no es raro que no la inviten a nada...

Ahora caía en cuenta que Sasuke me llevaría, pero era una fiesta no una cita, ¿Quien me aseguraba que Sasuke estaría ahí pegado a mí? Seguro iría Karin y su sequito, más todos los del colegio, Sasuke se iría por ahí, desaparecería y yo... sola

De verdad estaba nerviosa, un ridículo más... ¿Podría aguantarlo?

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en mi rostro, ya había soportado tanto toda mi secundaria y este año recien cerraba su primer bimestre, 2 años para la gloriosa graduación...

Como sea... había comprado ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios... ¿Es que me volví loca? ciertamente no tenía nada de eso en mi casa, no por ser pobre, si bien no era multimillonaria tenía dinero, mis padres me dieron una tarjeta de credito para que ni les pidiera cosas a ellos. No tenía nada de eso porque como dije antes, no voy a fiestas y casi nunca salgo.

Terminé mi malteada y salí con mis bolsas

-¡Miren quíen está ahí! - escuche la chillona voz del ogro de Karin

Estaba usando una micro falda blanca y un bivirí negro que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, llevaba también muchas bolsas, seguro era ropa para la fiesta

-Karin, ando de salida - dije mientras pasaba de ella

-Pelo de chicle, ¿No sabes que tu ropa tambien la venden en cualquier puestucho de segundo? No es necesario que vengas a contaminar el ambiente del centro comercial - dijo tan venenosa como siempre

-Tal vez - respondí - pero para una fiesta hay que vestir mucho mejor - le dije arrogante, ya sabía que haría

-¿tú? Ja, no me hagas reír Haruno ¿A clase de fiesta iras a ir? Seguro a una de fenómenos o de rechazados sociales  
\- dijo riéndose

-No sé Karin, Sasuke no me dió muchos detalles - dije jugando con uno de mis mechones inocentemente

Karin se quedo idiota, más de lo normal

-Ahora si me disculpas... - dije dándome la vuelta mientras me iba

Empezó a gritar cosas como que estaba loca, que era una mentirosa, bla bla bla

Una vez en mi cuarto tiré las bolsas y empecé a verlas una a una... Mi encuentro con Karin solo hizo que tuviera más ganas de ir a la fiesta radiante y del brazo de Sasuke Uchiha... Sería una buena forma de terminar el primer bimestre clases.

Tal vez... estaba alucinando un poco

Me dí un baño de horas... necesitaba relajarme

Salí y abrí mi armario para hacer espacio para las nuevas cosas, en mi armario habían puros jeans, polos, poleras, el uniforme del colegio, mi guardarropa era super sencillo, nada parecido a lo que había comprado.

Vi la primera bolsa, un pantalón negro ajustado y brillante... iba a decidirme por una bella falda pero el Uchiha me puso muy nerviosa para usar falda y eso me pareció más el estilo de Karin, al verla con esa falda blanca hizo que me sintiera muy bien con mi desición.

Luego un bivirí plateado con mucho brillo y con un escote en la espalda en forma de v... también había comprado una chaqueta negra

Me sentía rara... era algo... sexy pero no escandaloso, yo sabía que era guapa pero nada me motivaba a vestirme así... ahora tenía un buen motivo

Mi cabello lo até en una coleta alta dejando rebeldes mechones de cabello rosa en mi cara, me maquillé solo un poco resaltando mis verdes ojos con delineador negro.

Saqué la bolsa más pequeña, la de los accesorios... unas delicadas pulseras negras en una mano y una sola pulsera plateada gruesa y brillante en la otra... saqué lo último, unos aretes plateados largos

Faltaba la última bolsa... y la miraba preocupada

Unos hermosos botines negros con taco plateado

-"Me emocioné con el taco" - pensé preocupada al ver la altura de los zapatos

Sabía caminar con tacos eso sí, Hinata me había enseñado, pero siempre prefería mis converse... en fin los tacos le daban el toque perfecto a todo mi atuendo

Me los puse y no se sintieron tan mal... me los saque, me los pondré cuando llegue Sasuke para no cansarme

Llegaría en cualquier momento y me había puesto a chatear con Hinata, ambas aún no creíamos lo que estaba sucediendo, Hinata estaba más nerviosa que yo al saber que la fiesta era de Naruto, "como desearía llevarte" , le escribí, "no te preocupes", me respondió

Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto desde que tengo memoria, pero Hinata tampoco era popular y el rubio era inalcanzable, odiaba ver a mi amiga llorar cada vez que se enteraba que Naruto tenía una nueva novia, ese rubio cabeza hueca no sabe de lo que se pierde...

De repente la bocina de un auto sonó fuera de mi ventana, me demoré un rato en lo que me despedía de Hinata y apagaba el ordenador, me asomé a la ventana y ahí estaba él, recostado en su auto mirándome con esa sonrisa...

Me puse los tacos y bajé las escaleras, apagué todas las luces, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta, salí mostrando seguridad, aunque realmente estaba nerviosa, la miré y él estaba... perfecto

Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con las mangas recogidas, un pantalon negro y unas zapatillas estilo DC azules, se veía entre casual y elegante, sus cabellos alborotados... era un sueño

Sus ojos negros me observaban... ¿Sorprendidos?, eso hizo que me sonrojara pero que una sonrisa saliera de mis labios

Seguí avanzando y cerré la puerta del jardín mientras pensaba... ¿lo saludo con un beso?

Voltee y lo sorprendí mirando mi trasero que con ese pantalón no pasaba desapercibido

-Ehh... Sasuke - llamé a lo que él subió la mirada y me sonrió

-Sakura - dijo de igual forma divertida - Sube

Me abrió la puerta y entré en el auto, yo esperaba si quiera un cumplido pero su mirada valió como uno.

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas...

Él iba detrás de mí y se estaba acercando...

No me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, luchaba porque mis temblorosas piernas no me hicieran cae

Estábamos dirigiéndonos a la fiesta y Sasuke estaba tratando de disimular pero cada cierto tiempo me lanzaba una mirada. Debe de estar preguntando qué pasó con la Sakura de ayer, pero estaba emocionada, si había causado esa reacción en Sasuke ahora todos conocerían a Sakura Haruno sin el uniforme del colegio...

Era raro saber que pensaba Sasuke, sus expresiones variaban sutilmente con cada mirada que me lanzaba, parecía sorprendido... pensativo... confundido... molesto... ¿Quién sabe que estaría pensando?

El silencio se hacía incómodo entonces pregunté

-¿La fiesta es por el cumpleaños de Naruto verdad? - pregunté

-Ajap - me dijo mientras conducía - Naruto quería festejar su cumpleaños en grande, después de todo el lunes comienzan los exámenes - dijo - ya sabes que él es muy idiota para esas cosas

Naruto no solo era popular, era uno de los más populares de todo el colegio, aunque no se le diera bien en ninguna clase por ser distraído y descuidado, era guapo y tenía mucho dinero, su hermano mayor Deidara quien terminó el colegio el año pasado era muy querido y eso solo hizo que su popularidad se incrementara aún más, razón también por lo cual Karin puso sus garras en él tiempo atrás.

-¿y ya se hicieron amigos? - dije, su comentario me había parecido de alguien que lo conoce hace tiempo

\- nuestros hermanos estudiaron juntos así que lo conozco de tiempo - dijo mientras volteaba la calle y miraba por la ventana - hace tiempo que no lo visito pero creo que recuerdo como llegar, claro que no estaría nada mal perdernos - dijo con una sonrisa sensual a las cuales ya me estaba acostumbrando

-Que gracioso - dije sonriendole de vuelta

Mis piernas empezaron a moverse nerviosas, no sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar y con cada vuelta que daba el carro temía que se detuviese

-Hace calor - dije para bajar la ventana, debía evitar sofocarme y comenzar a sudar

-No estés nerviosa Sakura, verás que nos vamos a divertir - me dijo...

Subí los últimos escalones... solo quedaba atravesar un pasillo que llevaba a uno de los techos del colegio

Y fin del camino... Me dirigía a un callejón sin salida

Corrí por el pasilo y escuché sus pasos tras de mí, volteé y lo vi...

Dejo de correr y con una perversa sonrisa empezó a caminar, él tambien conocía el colegio y con esa sonrisa me decía que me tenía acorralada...

-Llegamos - dijo él deteniendo el auto delante de un inmenso portón... no era una mansión pero casi...

-Wow - dije sorprendida - es inmensa

Sasuke soltó una leve risa y no lo culpo, parecía una pueblerina asombrada, un rubor inundó mis mejillas

La casa de naruto tenía un inmenso portón que daba a un pequeño camino que desaparecía doblando unos arbustos, la casa estaría más al fondo pero aun así la bulla se escuchaba hasta donde estábamos

Sasuke condujo hasta el porón y accionó el intercomunicador

-Buenas noches - sonó la voz de un hombre

-Buenas noches - dijo Sasuke - soy invitado

-¿Me dice su nombre por fav... - el hombre fue interrumpido por una voz fuerte

-¿TEME? ¿ERES TÚ? ¡IRUKA ABRE DE INMEDIATO LA PUERTA! - Dijo el rubio feliz

-Si joven Naruto de inmediato - dijo el hombre y las puertas se abrieron

-Ese dobe no ha cambiado en nada - dijo inexpresivo

Condujo y doblo hacia los arbustos dejando ver una inmensa piscina con mucha gente alrededor

-Sasuke... no me dijiste - dije nerviosa

-No te preocupes, estaremos adentro - dijo pasando la piscina y estacionándose en la casa

-¡Sasuke! - dijo Naruto saliendo de la mansión hecho un desastre, al parecer lo habían tirado a la piscina

-Eres un desastre - le dijo Sasuke - no te me acerques - pero era tarde, Naruto lo había cargado en modo de un abrazo

-Ajj... si serás, me mojaste todo - se quejó él

-Jajaja... ¿eh? ¿Sakura? - dijo Naruto mirándome... -

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto - le dije sonriendo y no demostrando que estaba sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre

-¿¡Sakura-chan!? - dijo el rubio sorprendido - wow, estás hermosa - dijo - ¿que haces con el gruñon del teme?

-Naruto, prestame ropa - dijo él

-Claro, sube a mi cuarto - dijo él mirándo a Sasuke

-Sakura vamos - dijo

-Es...espera - le dije ante la atenta mirada de ambos - Sasuke yo te espero aquí, no creo que a Naruto le guste...

-Descuida Sakura-chan puedes subir con confianza - dijo - mi casa es tu casa

-Eh.. gracias - dije no muy segura de la inmediata confianza del rubio

-¡Eh Naruto! - llamó Kiba acompañado de muchos otros chicos del grupo

-Ya voy - dijo - me despido chicos, disfruten la fiesta - dijo sonriendole picaramente a Sasuke

-Vamos - dijo - No te preocupes que hay más gente en la casa, si sigues así va a parecer que me tienes miedo Sakura - dijo con su peculiar tono sensual

-No te tengo miedo Uchiha - dije segura, más de lo que realmente estaba

Entramos en la casa evadiendo a un montón de gente, mi vista se enfocaba en buscar a la zorra de Karin, una vez en la casa me di cuenta que Sasuke no mentía, por dentro la casa también estaba repleta, Dios, no se como puede hacer Naruto para alvergar a tantos invitados... de seguro ni conoce a la mitad.

Subimos por la gran escalera y sentí la mirada fulminante de alguien, volteé y vi a Karin quién me veía subir a los cuartos con Sasuke Uchiha, sonreí victoriosa y deje de mirarla, solo seguí subiendo detrás de Sasuke...

Llegamos al segundo piso donde habían varios pasillos y habitaciones uno que otros chicos salían de los cuartos borrachos y otros entraban a los baños a vomitar

-Creo que la habitación de Naruto estaba por allá - dijo guiándome

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a un cuarto gigante entramos... había una cama grande en el centro, una mini sala de estar, bueno... parecía un cuarto de hotel mas no parecía el cuarto de Naruto, si no un cuarto de huéspedes

Sasuke cerró la puerta

-Ya se que estás pensando - dijo mientras se sacaba la playera - cierro la puerta para que ninguna de esas parejas melosas entre y este no es el cuarto de Naruto, está más al fondo, me acordé que en estos cuartos de huespedes también hay playeras de cortesía... además el cuarto de Naruto debe estar echo un chiquero...

Ya no lo escuchaba, me había perdido en su perfecto y musculoso torso, Sasuke realmente era perfecto...

-¿Quieres que me quede así? - preguntó divertido haciendo que reaccionara - Sigo, si quieres puedes tomarme una foto

-¿Que dices? - pregunté sonrojada - solo vistete y vámonos

Sasuke se acercó hacia mí y me robó un beso de los labios, se separó solo un poco para decir...

-¿Y si nos quedamos? - ...

Subí rápidamente la estrecha escalera que dirigía a la azotea, rogué porque la puerta no estuviese cerrada...

Abrí la puerta bruscamente y salí... se acabó el camino

-¿Ya terminó el juego? - dijo divertido cerrando la puerta tras él

Retrocedí hasta chocar con el muro, mis piernas temblaban

-Sasuke - llamé

-¿Vas a rogarme ahora? - dijo con su sonrisa prepotente

-Sasuke no te acerques - las lágrimas seguían corriendo de mis ojos

Él dió unos pasos

-¡Aléjate de mí! - grité más fuerte

-Tenemos toda la noche Sakura - dijo él

Mi mente buscaba soluciones rápidas... estábamos en el último piso de un edificio del colegio, el lado donde yo estaba daba al patio principal del colegio... si gritaba, nadie escucharía

Empezamos a besarnos tras su propuesta, estábamos en la cama el encima mío... mis manos empezaron a recorrer todo su torso desnudo, nos movimos un poco haciendo que su intimidad de él rozara la mía... con el pantalón ajustado que tenía sentía muy bien el contacto...

Me levantó y con sus manos agarró mi trasero, me cargó e instintivamente mis piernas rodearon su cintura... me presionó contra la pared y me saqué la chaqueta tirándola al suelo

Empezó a besar mi cuello haciendo que pequeños suspiros salieran de mi boca... me presionó más fuerte contra la pared haciéndo que nuestras intimidades volvieran a rozarse y ambos soltámos un pequeño suspiro de placer, me sacó el polo dejando ver mi sostén y mis senos... hundió su cara en ellos y luego me llevó de nuevo a la cama y me echó... empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y...

-¡Sasuke! - dije yo mientras me sentaba

-¿Que..? - dijo mientras dejaba su pantalón y me volvía a besar con la intención de volverme a echar

-Yo... yo soy virgen - dije a lo que él se alejó más rápido como si mi cuerpo quemara

-¿Eres virgen? - dijo confundido

No sabía si lo que había dicho estaba bien, pero mi cerebro mandó esa alarma y mis labios solo lo soltaron... era virgen, estaba asustada... luego pensé... ¿asustada? estoy en una fiesta de populares, en una situación exitante no con cualquiera, sino con el chico más guapo, perfecto y popular de todo el colegio... y ahora estamos ambos semi desnudos..., yo con cara de asustada y él con la cara desencajada

-Sakura... yo, yo no lo sabía - dijo él, sonaba arrepentido

-Yo... yo lo siento - dije mientras me cubría con mis manos e iba por mis cosas

Me empecé a vestir y me disponía a salir cuando Sasuke me detuvo

-Espera, te llevo a tu casa - dijo mientras iba por la dichosa playera que nos trajo hasta aquí

Ambos salimos del cuarto algo despeinados... bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la casa

-¿No vas a despedirte de Naruto? - pregunté al ver al rubio a pocos metros de nosotros

-Si, espera - me dijo y fue hacia el grupo

Solo pude observar como Sasuke les hablaba algo enfadado para luego regresar a mí

-Vamonos - dijo

-¿Todo bien? - pregunté

-Si, vamos - dijo, lo seguí hacia su auto y entramos

Empezó a conducir hacia mi casa y el camino estuvo en un incomodo silencio

-Sasuke... sobre lo de hoy - dije en el momento en que llegamos a mi casa - enserio, que pena - no pude seguir porque me dio un corto beso

-Dejalo asi, te veo en clases - me dijo mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros

-Claro - le dije, abrí la puerta y antes de bajar le di un rápido y tierno beso que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par - Buenas noches Uchiha - dije casi con el mismo tono sensual con el que él me hablaba... podría decirse que Sasuke se quedó estúpido pero logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de que arrancara

El domingo me la pasé soñando despierta con el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha y contándole a Hinata sobre esa noche, mi querida amiga no podía creer que estuve así de cerca de hacerlo con Uchiha... sentía mariposas en el estómago, quería que fuera lunes ¡ya!... ojala ese lunes nunca hubiese llegado...

-Sakura - llamó seriamente - ya me cansé de jugar - dijo acercándose

-¡No! - grité

-No puedes hacer nada - dijo

La distancia que nos separaba era unos metros, decidí entonces...

Llegué a la escuela temprano ese día y al entrar note que algunas personas me miraban disimuladamente, no hice caso... empecé a caminar por los pasillos planeando en encontrarme accidentalmente con Sasuke Uchiha y los murmullos a mi alrededor cada vez se hacían más evidentes

-Vaya vaya - dijo la chillona voz de Karin

-Por favor Karin, aún es temprano - dije - dejemosla para después

-Vaya Sakura, no sabía que la resaca te duraba tanto - dijo riéndose con Tenten e Ino detrás

-¿De que hablas ahora? - pregunté sumamente confundida

-Encima de zorra, ahora se hace la loca - dijo

-Hey! a mí no me vas a insultar - le advertí

-Sakura, pero no solo soy yo la que lo dice - dije - y eso que aquí todos te creíamos una mosca muerta y mira como nos saliste

-Hasta ropa nueva se compró la pobre - dijo Tenten

-Eres una completa pérdida Sakura - dijo Ino

-Callate puerca - dije - aqui si hay pérdidas, y son justo las que estoy viendo frente a mí

-Pues mira mejor Sakura - dijo tirándo unas fotos al suelo

Las recogí y me quedé pasmada

Eran fotos mías en la fiesta de Naruto, yo subiendo las escaleras con Sasuke, yo entrando al cuarto con Sasuke, yo saliendo del cuarto y subiéndome a su auto

-Bien que no te gustaba el chico nuevo - dijo Karin burlándose - bien que solo querías hacerte la interesante - dijo acercándose a mí - Sasuke quería una perra para desestresarse para los exámenes, y tú Sakura, fuiste la primera en ofrecertele...

-¡Eso no es cierto! - grité - esa noche no paso nada

-Eso... - dijo muy cerca de mí - deberías aclararselo a Sasuke - dijo - porque no para de decir lo fácil que fue ganar la apuesta

-¿Apuesta? - dije

-¡Uy!, se me escapó - dijo - pero bueno ya para que mentirte, la apuesta era salir contigo y cogerte... al parecer le tomó una cita y una fiesta - dijo riéndose con los que estaban alrededor

Salí corriendo del pasillo, quería irme a mi casa, quería llorar, encerrarme en mi habitación, como pude ser tan estúpida de pensar que todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero al llegar a la entrada me choqué con quien menos quería toparme en ese momento

-¿Sakura? - dijo Sasuke tomándome de los hombros evitando que cayera al suelo

Lo miré por un momento, él pudo ver mi cara empapada de lágrimas

-¿Que te...? - no lo deje continuar, le había estampado una cachetada en la mejilla

-¡Suéltame! - grité - ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar maldito imbécil! - le grité ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y otros del grupo

Él dirigió una mirada confundido y antes de que pudiera decir algo le lanzé las fotos a la cara y seguí corriendo...

-¿¡Que diablos haces!? - gritó

-Si... si te acercas un poco más... yo me lanzo - dije como pude

Estaba sentada en el muro con una pierna en cada lado, fue un impulso... tal vez para ganar más tiempo

-Sakura, baja de ahí - dijo mientras parecía que en cualquier momento iba a correr para atraparme

-¡No! - grité mientras mi cuerpo dió un leve balanceo hacia el otro lado, él se detuvo en seco

Hubo un silencio entre ambos donde solo se escuchaban mis sollozos y él miraba mis movimientos, entre alarmado y aturdido por como las cosas habían dado este giro.

Había pasado varios días encerrada en mi habitación sin salir ni hablar con nadie, claro que como mis padres no estaban nadie me obligaba a salir o asistir al colegio, Hinata había ido a visitarme unas cuántas veces pero no le abría la puerta... no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba harta...

Escuché la bocina del auto de Sasuke, me levanté rápidamente y cuidadosamente me acerqué a la ventana, era el auto de Sasuke estacionado frente a mi casa

-¡Sakura! - gritó, mierda, me vió -¡Abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-Yo contigo no tengo nada que hablar imbécil - grité

Si no me abres voy a subir... había un árbol al lado de mi ventana... ¿Sería capaz de treparlo?

-¡Lar...Lárgate Sasuke! - grité

Empezó a escalar el árbol... y llegó hasta mi ventana

-Sakura escucháme - dijo al estar frente a mí

-¿Que quieres? - pregunté abriendo la ventana

-Dejame entrar - dijo - necesitamos hablar

-Claro - le dije con una sonrisa - salta - dije haciendome a un lado de la ventana

-¿Acaso estás loca? - dijo

-Una persona normal hubieses esperado en la puerta, ya que te crees gato y trepaste el árbol, vamos, salta - dije burlándome

Sasuke tomó impulso y saltó hacia la ventana casi se resbala pero lo cogí de la camisa... cuánto me arrepiento, buen golpe que se hubiese dado...

-Ya que estás aquí, habla - le exigí

-Sakura, lo que dicen de mí no es cierto - dijo

-¿No fue una apuesta? - pregunte con veneno en mis palabras

-Si, si lo fue - respondió él - pero me arrepentí en el último momento Sakura, sabes que no te obligue a nada

-Entonces... ¿porque le dijiste a todos que tú y yo... ? -

-Yo no dije nada, esas fotos no las tomé yo - dijo él - esa misma noche en la fiesta hablé con los chicos yo no hice nada mierda!

-Ok, cálmate - le dije - puedes empezar por explicar, ¿porque una apuesta? ¿porque yo?

Sasuke se apeno, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro

-El día que llegué al colegio, los chicos hicieron una pequeña reunión en casa de Naruto, tomamos mucho y en eso... - lo interrumpí

-¿Que chicos? - pregunté

-Éramos Naruto, Suigetsu, Neji, Gaara y yo - dijo él - a Suigetsu se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de imponer retos y pues...- lo volví a interrumpir

-¿Osea que a esos imbéciles también se les dió por jugar con chicas? - dije molesta

-No, solo a mí me tocó ese tipo de reto - dijo él - el reto era... - dudó en sus palabras - hacerlo con una chica en la fiesta de Naruto

-¿Y por qué yo? - pregunté casi gritando - ¿Es que acaso te parezco alguien fácil?

-!No¡ si es por esa misma razón que te escogí... - dijo haciendo una pausa - Sakura, la verdad es que me pareces alguien muy interesante - dijo él con una de sus miradas

-Que sinverguenza eres para después de hacerme quedar como una ofrecida vengas a mi casa a gilear - le dije acercándome dispuesta a darle otra cachetada, mas él me agarró de la muñeca - ¡Suéltame! - grité - Lla...llamaré a mis padres - dije

-Tus padres no están en casa - aseguró

-¡Suéltame sinverguenza! - grité pero me calló con un beso

-Déjame disculparme a mi manera - dijo él haciendo que lo mirara como si estuviese frente a un loco - saldré contigo, en una cita verdadera

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pude evitar reír hasta caer al piso

-¿Que es lo gracioso molestia? - dijo haciendo que parara de reir...

-¿Molestia? - dije recobrando la compostura - mira Uchiha tal vez eso sirva con las fáciles o las estúpidas, te sigues equivocando conmigo, y soy Sakura Haruno ¿comprendes? - dije haciendo que se sorprendiera - y no te preocupes - continúe - si te vas a disculpar, pero a mí manera...

Mire nuevamente hacia el patio... 6 pisos hasta el frio cemento

Todo fue un impulso, pero una vez ahí lo empecé a considerar... No solo evitaría ser violada por Sasuke sino que le daría fin a mi penosa existencia

-Sasuke - lo miré por última vez, mis lágrimas inundaban mis ojos... puedo asegurar que él no descifró lo que mi última mirada transmitía

Pero yo si descifre la suya, era de desesperación

-¿Y que es lo que quieres? - preguntó el alzando una ceja cosa que lo hizo ver aún más sexy

-Primero - respondí - quiero que le aclares a todos, especialmente a la zorra de Karin que entre tu y yo no hubo nada esa noche... y que hables con quien tengas que hablar para que las fotos dejen de circular - dije

-No hay problema - dijo

-Segundo... tu auto - dije haciendo que me mirara confundido

-¿Quieres un auto? - dijo sonriendo

-¿Me darías un auto? - pregunté sorprendida

-¿Eso quieres? - preguntó

-Eres tan engreído Uchiha - dije - fíjate que no, quiero que cuando te llame vengas a recogerme

-¿Quieres que sea tu chofer? - dijo riendose - debes estar bromeando

-No, no estoy bromeando - dije lo más seria posible

-Puedo contratarte... - lo interrumpí

-Uchiha no seas engreído, se que tienes mucho dinero, pero no quiero ningun chofer que no seas tú - dije presionando mi dedo contra su pecho

-A poco ya sabía Sakura que te morías por pasar tiempo contigo - dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a mí, lo aparté con una mano para seguir hablando

-Por último, quiero que tú y tus amigus no vuelvan a jugar con ninguna mujer ¿entendiste? - dije con una mirada fulminante - y sobre todo tu amigo Naruto - dije haciendo que me mirada confundido - no quiero que Naruto siga cambiando de novias como cambia de calzoncillo - dije

-¿Te gusta Naruto acaso? - preguntó sorprendido

-¿Celos? - dije haciendo que mostrara una sonrisa altanera - No bueno, no me gusta Naruto - dije antes de que hiciera uno de sus comentarios engreídos - Realmente es para una amiga, yo...

-No, no sere tu alcahuete - dijo él - las dos primeras peticiones las puedo cumplir pero no me metere en la vida privada del rubio

-Total, ¿no venías a reinmindicarte? - pregunté

-Si, pero tú ya estás abusando - dijo él

-Como quieras - dije

-Ahora... - dijo acercándose a mí - si quieres, puedes pedirme otra cosa - su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me acercó a sus labios...

-Recógeme mañana, 7 en punto, no tardes porque me gusta ser puntual en mis clases - dije abriéndo la ventana - y sal por donde viniste - le dije dedicándole una sonrisa

Él me miro con una mirada seria y a la vez divertida... era más que ovbio que le empezaba a gustar al Uchiha

-Bueno, te abro la puerta - dije rodando los ojos divertida, bajamos las escaleras y le abrí la puerta - Adiós - dije pero él no se iba, se recostó en el umbral de la puerta - Bueno, ya vete - le dije sonriendo

-Mañana temprano - dijo - no me hagas esperar - me robó un beso y se volteó rápidamente antes que pudiese reclamar... Las clases serían más divertidas desde ahora y lo más probable es que ese día fuera el inicio de un romance entre ambos... un romance que terminaría en tragedia

Mis piernas quedaron del mismo lado dándole la espalda a quien alguna vez lo fue todo para mí... mis manos presionaron con fuerza para tomar un impulso y finalmente me deje caer

Una corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo, sentí su mano antes de caer, por suerte no logró atraparme...

Escuché como gritó mi nombre mientras caía, un grito desgarrador... y luego... ya no sentía ni escuchaba nada...


	3. Ángel oscuro

**Hola chicas!**

 **Aqui con el tercer capitulo 3**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentario y visitar mi página en facebook: Sasusaku by Sakugrace**

 **Las quiero ^^**

.

.

...

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con una luz cegadora, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y bajo la protección de su mano empezó a abrirlos...

Todo a su alrededor era luz y ella empezó a caminar torpemente, se encontraba confundida y mareada...

De pronto la imagen frente a ella empezó a aclararse, la luz se hizo más tenue haciendo que pudiera ver un parque lleno de flores y tumbas...

-¿Donde estoy? - preguntó... Una voz se empezó a oír tras ella

-Tenla señor en tu gloria, quien aún siendo joven y teniendo todo por delante la has llamado a tu lado... -

Ella volteó viendo asi al padre quien oraba mientras una tumba era rodeada por varias personas vestidas de negro...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a las personas presentes y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla, la desesperación se hizo presente al recordar... no había sido un sueño, realmente había pasado, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme, no llevaba puesto nada... Se cubrió con sus manos y se echó a llorar de rodillas frente a su propio funeral...

Logró ver a Hinata quien tenía los ojos cristalizados, su querida amiga... también estaban ahí sus padres, su madre a un extremo vestía un elegante vestido negro y lentes oscuros, su padre, quién estaba al otro extremo, llevaba un terno negro y nada tapaba su dura mirada... y en el fondo, muy en el fondo tras una capilla se encontraba él...

-Sasuke - dijo presionando sus puños y llorando mucho más fuerte, no entendía, porque su presencia la seguía torturando... le conmovía que hubiese ido a su funeral y eso le afectaba de sobremanera, porque ni muerta la podía dejar en paz

-Sakura Haruno - dijo una suave voz masculina detrás de ella

Ella volteó asustada encontrándose con un apuesto chico de desordenados cabellos rojos y ojos caramelo vestido sencillamente con un polo, pantalón, casaca y zapatillas blancas

-¿Quien... quien eres? - dijo asustada, era evidente que aquel joven no era humano, ella estaba muerta, nadie podría verla

-Me llamo Sasori, soy un ángel - dijo con una bella sonrisa

-¿Un ángel? - repitió asombrada - ¿vienes por mí?

-Por favor acompañame - pidió él extendiéndole su mano

Ella extendió su mano pero rápidamente recordó que estaba desnuda y se volvió a cubrir apenada

-Esta bien - dijo él, se quitó su casaca y la cubrió - levántate Sakura - pidió

Sakura se levantó y sus ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente esperándo respuestas

-Toma mi mano - dijo y ella obedeció

-¿Que crees que haces? - dijo una voz femenina detrás

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia una bella peliazul quien había aparecido de repente

-¿Sucede algo Konan? - dijo Sasori

-Esa alma me pertenece - dijo acercándose

-¿Quien es ella? - preguntó Sakura algo impresionada por la belleza de la mujer frente a ella ¿acaso sería un ángel?

-Sakura Haruno - dijo al quedar cerca a ellos - tú vienes conmigo

Sakura se encontraba confundida, ¿quien era ella? ¿Porque quería llevársela?

-No me digas - dijo Sasori con una expresión de cansancio - ¿Por que tendría que irse contigo?

-Ella se suicidó - dijo haciéndo que la peli rosa mirada a Sasori preocupada... ¿Eso que significaba?, ¿Se iría al infierno?

-¿Disculpa? - dijo Sasori sorprendido - Tsunade me mandó por ella, no pudo haberse suicidado - dijo mirándo a Sakura - ¿Te suicidaste? - le preguntó

-Yo... sí - dijo ella algo alterada...

-¿Lo ves? - dijo Konan - con tu permiso - dijo tomándo a Sakura por la muñeca

-¿Eh? ¿A donde? - dijo Sakura desesperándose - Sasori - dijo mirándo al pelirojo

-Espera Konan, espera - dijo el pelirojo sobándose la frente - no te la llevarás - dijo suspirándo - Tsunade no pudo haberse equivocado, si me ha mandado aquí por ella ha de ser por algo - dijo mirándo a ambas mujeres - y ya suéltala porfavor, la estás asustando

-Habla con Tsunade, si es que hubo algún error puedes recogerla en el infierno - dijo jalándo a Sakura mientras un polvo rojo las iba cubriendo y la temperatura empezaba a subir, Sakura sentía como sus pies empazaban a arder

-¡No! - gritó Sakura - ¡No porfavor!

-Mierda - masculló Sasori, odiaba cuando veía como un demonio se llevaba el alma de un humano - ¡Konan! - llamó - deja que se quede acá, hablaré con Tsunade y volvere... - la peli azul lo interrumpió

-¿Te volviste loco?, sabes que no podemos dejar almas vagando - dijo - sabes las reglas

-Hey, a ambos nos mandaron aquí por ella, no hay una regla para eso mas que hablar con los respectivos jefes, no estaría bien ni que yo me la lleve ni que tú te la lleves - dijo - sabes las consecuencias si un alma llega al lugar equivocado - recordó haciéndo que Konan lo reconsiderara

-No demores - dijo la peliazul soltándo a Sakura - yo tengo que ir por alguien más y volveré, si no estás aquí para cuando vuelva me la llevaré - dijo para luego dirigirse a Sakura - y tú, no te muevas ¿entendiste ?- advirtió a la pelirosa para luego desaparecer

-Gracias - dijo Sakura entre sollozos cayendo nuevamente al piso - muchas gracias - su respiración era entrecortada, se encontraba aterrada

-Hey - dijo Sasori arrodillandose frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros - hablaré con Tsunade, pero si realmente te suicidaste... - dijo él mirándola fijamente - no habrá nada que pueda hacer - dijo haciéndo que Sakura abriera sus ojos alterada - no te alteres, no pienses en nada, ve allá con tu familia y espera, yo volveré sea cual sea la respuesta - dijo dándole un beso en la frente, Sakura cerró los ojos ante el beso y al abrirlos Sasori se había marchado

Sakura se levantó lentamente, se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia su entierro, ya todos se estaban retirándo y caminaban hacia ella, su madre paso primero por su lado, se encontraba hablando por celular, Sakura le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento, luego pasó su padre y se metió al auto donde lo esperaba una mujer, "su amante", pensó Sakura, su vista se enfocó en ambas personas que le habían dado la vida, no sabía si empezar a sentir odio y rencor por sus padres ayudaba a su situación pero no podía reprimir aquellos sentimientos.

Su mirada se desvío hacia Hinata quién había ido con su primo Neji, "no llores pequeña" pensaba Sakura al ver a su amiga desconsolada, "me vas a hacer llorar a mí también", pensaba mientras veía a su amiga con dulzura...

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Sakura se quedó sola... o eso pensaba, terminó de ver salir a todos los conocidos que habían ido a su funeral y al voltear se quedó paralizada...

Sasuke se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su tumba con una rosa blanca...ella empezó a caminar en su dirección cn varios sentimientos luchando en su interior... lo odiaba por haber ido, lo odiaba porque al verlo ahí frente a ella hacía que el arrepentimiento llegara.. y ya era demasiado tarde... Ambos se encontraron frente a frente con solo un frío cadaver de por medio, Sasuke se arrodilló y ella también se arrodilló mirándolo fijamente...

-Sakura - dijo Sasuke con un tono seco haciéndo que Sakura se estremeciera aún muerta al oír su nombre... retorcerse en su propia tumba pensó, el oír su nombre la hizo recordar la terrrorífica escena de la última vez que Sasuke lo mencionó, los recuerdos de como caía mientras escuchaba su nombre llegaron brutalmente a su cabeza haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos...

Hubo un silencio de ambos, donde solo Sakura podía escuchar sus sollozos...

-Di algo - dijo al ver que Sasuke ya llevaba buen rato viendo su tumba - ¿Por qué viniste? - sus puños se cerraron y ella lo miraba con ira - ¡Tú me hiciste eso! - dijo mirándo su tumba - Yo... yo podría seguir viva... ¡me iré al infierno! - gritó desesperada, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y siguió llorando

-Perdóname - dijo Sasuke casi en un murmullo haciendo que Sakura lo mirara sorprendida... Sasuke estaba llorando

Nunca imagino ver al Uchiha tan vulnerable como lo estaba viendo ahora ¿quién era el chico frente a ella? su corazón se oprimió al verlo así, su mano se acercó al rostro de él pero solo lo atravesó... se reprochó ella misma por aquel acto de compasión, tenía prácticamente a su asesino al frente y sin embargo no podía dejar de desear que parara de llorar

Sasuke se limpió las lágrimas, dejó la rosa en la tumba y se paró, Sakura hizo lo mismo, Sasuke dió la vuelta y empezó a alejarse

-¡No te vayas! - pidió Sakura mas sabía que Sasuke no la escuchaba

Tenía miedo de quedarse sola, corrió tras él e intento detenerlo mas cada vez que lo tocaba lo atravesaba

-No te vayas - dijo tras él - no me dejes sola, tengo miedo - decía pero de repente paró en seco al recordar las palabras de Konan, no podía irse... Se quedó parada viendo como Sasuke se iba, era la última vez que lo vería...

-¡Tsunade! - llamó Sasori al llegar al cielo en su forma de ángel, ahora sus hermosas alas estaban desplegadas. Rápidamente entró a una amplia habitación blanca

Sentada en un escritorio se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, vestía una túnica blanca con toques dorados y poseía unas hermosas y grandes alas doradas

-¿Sasori? - preguntó al ver al ángel entrar de esa manera - ¿Dónde está Sakura? - preguntó al no verla llegar con la chica

-No pude llevarmela, apareció Konan - dijo a lo que Tsunade se paró bruscamente de su asiento

-¿Que dices? ¿Que hacía ella ahí? - preguntó

-Sakura se suicidó Tsunade - dijo Sasori - ella misma me lo confirmó

-¿Dónde está ahora? - preguntó rápidamente

-Sigue en la tierra - dijo él - no permití que Konan se la llevara sin antes hablar contigo

-Bien echo Sasori - dijo volviendose a sentar - Shizune - llamó

Una chica de cortos cabellos negros, hermosas alas y una túnica blanca más sencilla entró

-Diga Tsunade-sama -

-Shizune, estás a cargo, iré a ver a Orochimaru

-¿Hablarás con Orochimaru? - preguntó Sasori preocupado - Tsunade, si en verdad Sakura se suicidó ella entonces...

-Lo sé Sasori, conozco las reglas... sin embargo, tengo otros planes para Sakura...

-Tsunade-sama - intervino Shizune - hacer tratos con Orochimaru es... - no continúo al ver la mirada de Tsunade

-¡Ambos acuérdense con quién están hablando par de niñatos! No necesito que nadie me diga las consecuencias de nada - dijo a lo que ambos se callaron - Sasori ve por la chica y traéla aquí - dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Vaya, pero que humor - dijo Sasori en un suspiro, ella siempre adaba de ese humor

-Sasori ve por la chica antes que Konan llegue por ella - recordó Shizune

-Ya voy - dijo y salió por la misma puerta

-¿Que será lo que planea Tsunade-sama ? - se preguntó la chica, sabía que estaba prohíbido negociar almas entre ambos mundos a menos que fuera algo realmente extremo...

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Sasuke se había ido, Sakura se encontraba recostada en el pasto recordándo el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella... De repente un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y un aire caliente la inundó, volteó rápidamente viendo como una figura empezaba a formarse frente a ella... su corazón se detuvo, era Konan

-Bien - dijo mirándola - es hora de irnos - dijo acercándose a ella

No podía articular palabra, estaba aterrada

-Dame tu mano - dijo Konan extendiendo la suya

-Sa...sasori aun no ha llegado - dijo Sakura haciendo que Konan sonriera

-¿Vas a decirme como son las cosas? - dijo divertida Konan - tú eres solo un alma, he venido por ti y las cosas son así de simples, no hagas preguntas y párate - dijo mientras vientos rojos comenzaban a rodear a Sakura

-¡Detente Konan! - dijo Sasori apareciendo frente a Sakura con sus alas desplegadas esparciendo ese viento rojo - yo me la llevaré

Sakura se quedó sorprendida al tener las alas de Sasori al frente, eran algo extraordinario

-Sasori, vete de aquí - advirtió Konan - ¿O es que quieres pelear por una simple alma? - preguntó

-Hable con Tsunade - dijo - ella viene conmigo - su voz había cambiado de ser suave y pacífica a una voz de amenaza que no parecía la de un ángel - si tú no quieres problemas mejor regresa al infierno, Tsunade está con Orochimaru en este momento - dijo haciendo que Konan se sorprendiera y mirara a la chica ¿Quién era ella para que Tsunade bajara al infierno?

-Esta bien Sasori - dijo ella - me iré, solo espero que no estés cometiendo ningún error, conoces las consecuencias - dijo para luego desaparecer

Sasori respiró aliviado, sabía que discutir con alguien como Konan era peligroso... pensó en aquellas palabras, rogaba por que Tsunade supiera lo que estaba haciendo, si realmente estaba robando un alma las consecuencias serían demasiado graves...

-Gracias - agradeció Sakura feliz sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Muchas gracias, eso significa... ¿Iré al cielo? - preguntó mirándo a Sasori quien ahora le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

-Así es - asintió - ahora Sakura, toma mi mano - dijo y Sakura obedeció inmediatamente, Sasori los cubrió con sus alas y de pronto se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade

-¿Este es el cielo? - preguntó algo dudosa al ver que se encontraban en una oficina completamente blanca

-Asi es, este es el cielo, estamos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, ella dirige este lugar...

-¿Todas las almas vienen aquí? - preguntó ella

-No, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta que tu caso es algo... particular - explicó Sasori

Sakura no entendía nada... ¿cómo diferenciaría ella si hubo algo diferente con ella?, nunca había muerto antes...

-¿Tú y esa chica siempre pelean por almas? - preguntó ella tratando de entender

-No, generalmente Tsunade me manda a recoger almas a mí cuando estas deben ir al cielo, lo mismo sucede allá abajo, Konan mayormente es la encargada de recoger las almas miserables que pertenecen al infierno... yo las recojo y las dejo en el paraíso... claro que a veces hay almas especiales que... - se quedó callado y miró a Sakura incrédulo ¿Acaso ella era...? ¿Por eso Tsunade había ido a hablar con Orochimaru?

-¿Que pasa con esas almas especiales? - cuestionó ella - ¿Sasori?

-¿Eh?, discúlpame un momento - dijo saliendo de la oficina y dejándo a Sakura completamente sola... - ¡Shizune! - llamó el pelirojo afuera

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto Shizune, quién siempre se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Tsunade - Hoy estás causando mucho alboroto Sasori - requintó pero a Sasori no le importó

-¿Tú sabías que Sakura tiene alma de ángel? - preguntó Sasori haciendo que Shizune se sorprendiera

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? - preguntó ella

-¿Por que otro motivo Tsunade bajaría a hablar con Orochimaru? Es obvio que Sakura es un ángel y ella quiere salvarla del infierno - explicó Sasori

-Pero... los ángeles no pueden ser personas que se han suicidado, ya ha pasado antes... eso les quita todo el derecho al paraíso - dijo Shizune consternada ¿Qué estaba pensando Tsunade?

-¡Orochimaru! - llamó Tsunade al llegar a las puertas del infierno

El infierno era indescriptible, un sofocante calor inundaba el ambiente, gritos desgarradores y lamentos se escuchaban por doquier... Tsunade no había bajado en milenios pero aquella situación exigía que ella estuviese ahí en ese momento. Las puertas frente a ella eran rejas que ardían y almas sujetándolas como castigo eterno...

-Tsunade - una tétrica voz resonó por todo el lugar - ¿A qué debo esta encantadora sorpresa?

-Vengo a resolver un asunto y tengo prisa - dijo ella

Las puertas se abrieron y Tsunade caminó por el averno, al rededor habían millares de almas torturadas y el lugar estaba lleno de gritos ensordesedores clamando piedad...

Llegó entonces a una cueva, entró y al final de esta se encontraba Orochimaru sentado en un trono echo de huesos y bañado en sangre

-Eres repugnante - dijo Tsunade

-¿Así te comportas en mi casa? - preguntó Orochimaru, un hombre alto y pálido con apariencia enfermiza

-Vengo a hablar contigo, es sobre un alma... Sakura Haruno

-¿Sakura Haruno? - cerró los ojos - Sakura...Sakura...Sakura - repitió varias veces como tratando de recordar

-No estoy para tus juegos - dijo Tsunade presionando los puños

-O no querida, no es un juego - dijo - la verdad es que a diferencia tuya aqui en el infierno llega un alma cada segundo pero... Sakura Haruno si, mandé a Konan por ella - dijo recordándo

-No puedes llevártela - dijo autoritariamente

Orochimaru comenzó a reírse con una risa espeluznante y exagerada

-¿Has venido para pedirme un alma? - dijo sonriéndo... cerró los ojos un momento y con su mente trató de localizar el alma de Sakura... no estaba en el infierno, tampoco en la tierra... su mirada cambió a una fría e intimidante expresión - veo que te la has llevado al cielo, conoces las consecuencias Tsunade - dijo seriamente

-Ella no es una simple alma, ella es un ángel - dijo - no podía permitir que te la llevaras al infierno - dijo

-¿Un ángel? - preguntó - Ella se suicidio - dijo secamente

-Lo sé, la vigilaba en tierra, al momento de suicidarse pensé que ya no sentiría su presencia pero seguía ahí, es el primer caso que veo, ella sigue siendo un ángel no puede bajar al infierno - dijo - es más, deberías agradecerme, sabes lo que pasa si un demonio baja el alma de un ángel aquí

-Yo aún siento el alma de Sakura - dijo algo confundido... Se paró de su trono y caminó hacia uno de los pasadisos de la cueva indicándole a Tsunade que lo siguiera... estaba presintiendo algo, algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad... ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una laguna bajo la cueva y al estar al borde de esta, Orochimaru se arrodilló y miró fijamente a la laguna... El rostro de Sakura apareció en la laguna al igual que una sonrisa macabra en la cara de Orochimaru... - lamento informarte que Sakura aún pertenece aquí - dijo parándose con un brillo especial en sus ojos, había descubierto algo increíble

-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Tsunade preparándose para atacar

-Tan bruta como siempre - dijo viendo la posición de Tsunade - no será necesario pelear, simplemente escucha - dijo - Sakura no es solo un simple ángel... esa chica tiene odio y rencor en su corazón... alverga una angustia y una tristeza en su alma demasiado grande, ella es un ángel oscuro - dijo haciéndo que Tsnade abriera los ojos desmesudaramente

-¡Eso es imposible! - dijo aterrada, muy pocos habían sido ángeles oscuros...

Los ángeles oscuros son los únicos seres malignos capaces de ir al cielo, a la tierra y al infierno las veces que quieran y tienen el poder de aniquilar almas de otros ángeles u otros demonios. Sin embargo, Tsunade sabía que un ángel oscuro es un ser en un área gris, aún podía inclinárse por un camino, aún había tiempo aunque fuera casi un milagro...

Orocimaru rápidamente observó la imagen de Sakura en la laguna y mentalmente toda la vida de Sakura pasó a la mente de Orochimaru pudiendo ver las razones por la que su alma se había corrompido... encontrándose con gratas coincidencias...

-Su alma no se ha corrompido totalmente, como es evidente - dijo - es por eso que tú aún la sientes, está en un área intermedia - explicó - tienes que botarla a la tierra hasta que su alma se defina

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer - dijo - Me parece que viste algo en su vida que te agrado - aseguró ella

-No te mentiré querida Tsunade, las posibilidades están a mi favor - dijo con una macabra sonrisa - si yo fuera tú, iría olvidándome de Sakura Haruno...

Tsunade se aterró por un momento... tenía que ver a Sakura, además si las cosas eran así ella tenía que marcharse del cielo cuánto antes...

Tsunade desplegó sus alas y desapareció ante la espeluznante risa de Orochimaru que resonaba en todo el lugar

-¡Konan! - llamó haciendo que la mujer apareciera

-Dígame Orochimaru-sama -

-Ve a la tierra, Sakura Haruno es un ángel oscuro - dijo haciéndo que Konan sonriera

-¿Así que eso era? - dijo divertida

-Ve Konan, quiero esa deliciosa alma para mí y tú me la conseguirás - dijo relamiénse los labios perversamente

Sasori volvió a entrar encontrándose con los profundos ojos verdes de Sakura

-¿Algo anda mal? - preguntó, no entendía nada, ¿Que pasaba con ella?

-Toma asiento - le dijo Sasori con una bella sonrisa - Tsunade te explicará todo en cuanto llegue - dijo

Sakura se sentó y Sasori se sentó en el lugar de Tsunade, observó detenidamente a la chica, realmente era muy linda, sus ojos caramelos la miraron fijamente disfrutando el hermoso color verde de los ojos de ella... en verdad el día había sido agotador pero tener a esa chica en frente, a ese nuevo ángel delante suyo valía la pena...

Si bien los ángeles no eran humanos y no poseían las inmundicias carnales de estos, no se les había privado del placer y del amor... Sasori lo sabía muy bien sin embargo, no había encontrado en el cielo, ángel que le interesara, pero Sakura...

-Sasori - llamó Sakura - ¿Tendrás algo para que me cubra? - dijo apenada

Sasori recordó entonces que ella estaba completamente desnuda y solo tenía su casaca sobrepuesta... Sasori sonrío y se acercó a ella

-Párate - le dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura se paró cerrando la casaca con sus manos pero Sasori las quitó del medio y luego le quitó la prenda de encima haciendo que sus manos protegieran su delicado cuerpo

-No tienes que cubrirte Sakura - le dijo divertido sacándo sus manos para poder apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, era realmente hermosa, sus pechos eran perfectos, su vientre era plano sin ninguna imperfección... sus piernas eran contorneadas al igual que su cadera.

-eres un ángel, un alma pura al igual que yo - se acercó más a ella y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo y aspirándo el dulce aroma a cerezos que su cuello desprendía

Sakura por su parte no entendía lo que sucedía... cada momento que pasaba se daba cuenta que el cielo era muy distinto a como lo habían pintado... ¿Y tenía un ángel excitado pegado a ella?... Se sentía bien, su cuerpo desnudo apresado por los fuertes brazos de aquel ángel, pero su mente recordó entonces a Sasuke y lo separó de ella

-Sasori - llamó al separarlo para luego sentirse como una completa tonta... Sasuke ya no pertenecía más a su mundo.

-Ire por algo para cubrirte - dijo a lo que Sakura asintió con una tímida sonrisa - tendremos toda la eternidad Sakura - susurró para la chica antes de salir

Sakura quién ahora se encontraba totalmente desnuda se sentó nuevamente, su mente ahora pensaba en el pelirojo que había salido hace un momento... ¿Los ángeles podían hacer el amor? ideas pervertidas se le pasaron por la cabeza para luego sentirse apenada... se dió cuenta de algo curioso, ella seguía siendo ella misma, nada había cambiado, sus memorias, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos... todo era igual. Sasori entró con una túnica blanca para ella

-Ten - dijo extendiéndola

-Gracias - dijo tomándola y poniéndosela rápidamente

Sasori se volvió a acercar a ella y con su mano acarició el bello rostro de la chica

-Sasori - llamó - ¿Tú recuerdas tu antigua vida? - preguntó

Sasori siguió acariciándola para luego asentir

-Y... ¿siempre la recordaremos? - preguntó bajando su mirada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-¿Te hicieron mucho daño? - preguntó él frunciendo el ceño

-Demasiado - dijo Sakura tratándo de contener sus lágrimas

-No te preocupes, aquí aprenderás a lidiar con esos recuerdos, estarás a mi lado y yo te haré olvidarlos - dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente

-¿Serás mi ángel guardián? - preguntó ella, desde que estaba en esa situación Sasori había sido eso para ella, desde el primer momento Sasori la había protegido

Sasori podía sentir la dulzura e inocencia de la chica, sentirla tan vulnerable e indefensa, tan bella...

-Seré tu ángel - dijo acercándose a sus labios pero paró en seco al sentir la presencia de Tsunade llegando al cielo - Tsunade está aquí - dijo separándose por completo, al fin escucharía las explicaciones de Tsunade

-Sasori - dijo entrándo y viendo a los dos jovenes en su oficina, fue entonces cuándo lo sintió, tener a la chica frente a ella hizo que pudiera sentir la maldad en su corazón, todo el odio y el rencor que su alma alvergaba

Sakura por su parte vió a la rubia frente a ella, era realmente hermosa, y sus majestuosas alas eran más bellas que las de Sasori, sus ojos estaban asombrados de tanta maravilla

-Sasori, llevate a Sakura a la tierra - mandó Tsunade sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó consternado Sasori ¿Que clase de broma era esa? - Tsunade pero... -

-¡Ahora! - gritó haciéndo que Sasori tomara a Sakura de la mano y cubriéndola con sus alas la regresara al cementerio dónde la había encontrado

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Sakura aferrada a Sasori

-No entiendo nada - dijo Sasori frustrado

Tsunade apareció segundos después y miró fijamente a Sakura

-Sakura Haruno - llamó Tsunade - temo que no puedo aceptarte en el cielo - dijo haciéndo que Sasori y Sakura se sorprendieran

De repente Konan apareció haciendo que Sasori se pusiera frente a Sakura, sabía que no podía retar a Konan, pero no dejaría que se la llevaran sin motivo alguno, Tsunade le debía una explicación

-No temas Sasori - dijo Konan - vengo como intermediaria de Orochimaru - miró a Tsunade - Tsunade-sama, estoy enterada de la situación - dijo saludándola

Tsunade sabía que significaba la presencia de Konan ahí, comprendió entonces el plan de Orochimaru para asegurarse que Sakura fuera suya

-¿Que situación? - preguntó Sasori

-Sakura, tu alma es algo especial - dijo tratándo de explicar - tú no perteneces al cielo ni al infierno, tú alma ha sido corrompida aquí en la tierra es por eso que debes quedarte aquí para que definas tu alma... tú eres un ángel oscuro

-¿ún ángel oscuro? - repitió Sakura sin poder entender, su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasori quién la miraba incrédulo y algo aterrado

-Los ángeles oscuros son seres semi malignos, naciste con un alma de ángel que a lo largo de tu vida fue corrompida por fuertes sentimientos de odio y rencor, claro que todos los humanos tienen tales sentimientos pero no todos tienen un alma de ángel que pueden manchar con una gran cantidad de odio... - dijo - Afortunadamente aún puedes purificar o terminar de envenenar tu alma sea cual sea tu elección - dijo

-Quiero purificarla - respondió rápidamente Sakura

-No es tan fácil niña - resondró Tsunade - te quedarás en la tierra hasta que tu alma se torne pura o... te conviertas en un demonio... - dijo eso último haciéndo que Sakura se estremeciera

-Cuando tu alma pertenece al infierno, eres condenada a sufrir eternamente - dijo Konan - pero cuando eres un ángel oscuro como yo - dijo haciéndo que Sakura se sorprendiera - ya no eres una simple alma, sino te conviertes en un demonio que sirve al amo Orochimaru... todos los ángeles oscuros han terminado como demonios - explicó - yo estoy aquí para ser tu demonio guardián - dijo en modo de burla - te indicaré siempre que estés más cerca del abismo...

-Sasori - llamó Tsunade - tú serás el ángel guardián de Sakura - dijo haciendo que Sasori asintiera sacándole un alivio a Sakura, por un momento ella creía que estaría sola con Konan

-¿Que debo hacer entonces? - preguntó ella

-No puedo decirte exactamente lo que debes hacer - dijo Tsunade - solo tú sabes lo que viviste en la tierra y tendrás que buscar la forma de sanar tu corazón

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? - preguntó

-Por ahora no puedo decirte, pueden ser años - explicó para que Sakura supiera que no debía preocuparse por el tiempo - Sasori y Konan no estarán siempre contigo, ellos tienen deberes en sus mundos que deben cumplir, así que tampoco esperes que ellos hagan eso por ti, tú misma Sakura debes encontrar tu destino, perdona y ayuda eso te dará meritos para el cielo, pero si odias y el traerte aquí a la tierra solo cultiva más odio en tu corazón te perderás...

Sakura pensó sus palabras, tenía que perdonar... que difícil sería eso

-Eso es todo Sakura - dijo - encerio Sakura, toma esto como una segunda oportunidad para salvarte - Tsunade desplegó sus alas doradas y desapareció

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar? - preguntó Sasori inmediatamente - no dejaré que te marches de mi lado - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Yo... no sé - dijo para luego mirar a Konan - ¿Tú fuiste un ángel oscuro? - preguntó

-¿No prestaste atención acaso? - dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos por un momento - tengo que marcharme - Orochimaru la había mandado por otra nueva alma

-¿Te irás? - preguntó Sakura, quería saber la historia de esa peli azul

-Escuchaste a Tsunade, no nos quedaremos siempre contigo - dijo desapareciendo

-No le hagas caso, es una malhumorada - dijo Sasori

Sakura miró a Sasori

-No tengo idea de que hacer - dijo ella inocente

-Claro que lo sabes - dijo Sasori - será difícil pero verás que lo lograrás, saldrás de esta y regresarás al cielo conmigo - dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias - dijo abrazándolo, Sasori le transmitía una paz que hace años no sentía

-Sakura... - llamó Sasori separándola un poco - ¿Dónde vivías?


End file.
